


Homemade Goodness

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Bass feels bad that he missed Rock's birthday, but he doesn't have really much money, so he made his gift.Really just fluff.





	

He set the wooden box down, running his fingers over it, chewing his lip, tapping his foot as the broken radio played soft music in the room. Sitting down as he turned the box over and over in his hands, feeling the rough exterior. “Last part.” He smiled, pushing away a stray lock of his blonde bangs from his eye sight. Grabbing a small piece of sandpaper, and adding pressure to the wood, scraping off the splinters. Happily sanding the box down.

There was a yawn, he shifted away seeing Treble at his feet, dozing off. Pausing to scratch the wolf’s ears. “Night boy.” He whispered, continuing his sanding, occasionally blowing the wood dust off.

It took longer than what he wanted, but he was sure Rock wouldn’t mind, but it still felt bad that his gift was gonna be late. Two days ago was Rock’s birthday or well the day he was activated, and every year there was a massive celebration. What do you expect for humanity's savior? But to him that really wasn’t the celebration, the real party for Rock was when he got home, sat down with his family, had time to give a gift to Roll. Most of the world forgot that Roll was activated on the same day.

Sadly he couldn’t get any day off of work on time, and that if he even went out in public to see Rock everyone would panic. So he was left sneaking in the shadows, as the hero would find him and sneak with him too.

He stopped turning the box around in his hand, satisfied there were no longer any rough edges. Blowing off the dust and wiping it off with a hand towel. Finding the paint he hand picked out, popping open the tin, mixing it, as the fumes rose to his nose. He didn’t mind the smell, didn’t care, but he kinda wished it either smelled of vanilla or lemons, not this bland stench.

Relaxing as the slow strokes of the brush soothed him, Treble was fast asleep at his feet. He waited setting the box down, enjoying the baby blue color, it reminded him of Rock’s armor. Careful that he didn’t wake up Treble stepping out of the room, to dig up the other goods.

He didn’t have a lot, and he wished he could’ve spent the day with Rock, maybe walked around, go to the beach, or to an arcade. But he didn’t have anything, but a few years ago he did technically kidnap Rock on his birthday. Not really a smart idea, but the amusement park was worth it. That and seeing the world panic only to have their hero returned later that night, along with an ugly green stuffed bear.

But with the money he did have he decided to make Rock’s gift. He picked up the three candles, each of them smelling of vanilla. Then grabbing the large jar of snowball cookies, seeing that they were yellow, red and blue, Roll, Blues, and Rock. Walking back to his bedroom, setting them all down, then heading back out. He grabbed two scarfs he spent hours on, both of them were meadow green, it would match Rock’s and Roll’s eyes. Then the handmade dog sweater for Rush and the dog treats. Setting them all on the bed, finally grabbing the card writing Rock’s name in it as best as he could, he was known to have sloppy handwriting.

He looked over it all, smiling, setting it into the freshly painted box, then grabbing some clear plastic to wrap around it to keep everything in the box. He made a clicking noise with his mouth, making Treble jumped up, stretch and yawn. “Let’s go out for a quick walk, okay boy?” The white wolf barked, his tail wagging happily.

* * *

 

He had to admit the past two days exhausted him, normally before he became a hero, Roll and him would spent the day with their dad. And later on get an upgrade, he looked down at his hands, seeing they were slightly bigger, he was a little taller, so was his sister. They were growing up. He sat there watching a show, an empty plate on his lap, Rush at his side.

Roll sat down next to him, chewing on her cake. “Tired?”

He nodded. “I kinda wished this year to be quiet, but knowing the public.” He shrugged. “I wish they’d pay more attention to you.”

Roll giggled, leaning in close. “Rock, I don’t need their attention, I have my own private audience.”

Rock frowned confused.

She sighed. “So for awhile I’ve been seeing someone, don’t tell Blues, or God knows what he’ll do, but...Okay, it’s Magnet.” Her cheeks lit up a little. “He’s just a sweety.”

Rock laughed, lightly pushing her away. “You do like your sweets.”

She stuck out her tongue, raising a piece of cake to her mouth, proving Rock.

He waited a moment looking around, Blues was upstairs doing God knows what, their dad was sleeping. He leaned towards Roll. “Well, I’ve been seeing someone.” He wished he could’ve seen him, spent at least some leisure time with him, something, just as long as he was there.

Roll leaned in, her eyes widened, a smirk on her face.

Rock licked his lips, chewing the inside of his mouth. “First don’t freak out…” He closed his eyes. “Bass.”

Roll gasped backing away, he peeled an eye open, as Roll sat there shaking her head. “How on earth?”

He shrugged. “He’s a nice guy, or well when he doesn’t want to be grumpy, you should’ve seen him when I gave him a hug.” He laughed imagining the first time he gave the Wilybot a hug, Bass stood there trying to escape, in full blown panic. Rock didn’t let go until he relaxed, or well gave up trying to gnaw off his torso. Telling Roll the whole story, trying to defend his little secret.

He gave up as Roll continually shook her head and pouted. Putting his dish in the sink saying his goodnights to Roll, Rush, and Blues. Flopping down in his bed.

It took him a moment to realize the window was open, sitting up and walking over, seeing a wooden box, wrapped in clear plastic, at the top was a nice little cute bow. Picking up the card that stuck out, tearing open the envelope.

Rock,

Sorry, this is a little late, I couldn’t get a day off, and I’m sure if I ran up while you were giving a speech the whole world would be on high alert. So sadly I’ll sneak in Sunday until then enjoy theses, and there’s a scarf in there for Roll. Tell her I said happy birthday if she knows about us. ♥

P.S.

Your butt looked great on the news!

~B

Rock blushed reading it over again, grabbing the box, shuffling through it. “That dork.” Smiling as he fell back onto the bed. Digging through the box.

Pulling out three vanilla-scented candles, Bass knew he loved vanilla. Two scarfs, a jar full of cookies and a sweater for Rush. He lit one of the candles, laying on the bed, chewing on one of the cookies, a blue one. “Sunday.” He said that with a warm smile, rolling onto his belly, thinking about the blonde as he dozed off to sleep.


End file.
